


It Was All Pretend

by Vampworm



Category: Tribe Twelve
Genre: Look let’s just separate the Observer and Kevin tag please, No one dies AU, arent they cute?, kid AU, look at those kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampworm/pseuds/Vampworm
Summary: Okay so this was a fic I posted on Tumblr long ago before the whole mess with the creature who shall me named.The Tumblr prompt was basically an au where everyone in the Slenderverse was actually children playing a giant play pretend game. Everything that happened in canon was actually apart of their game. So this is basically a little snippet I made for the AU.Note: I high-key do not support the og creator of the series and what he has done.
Relationships: Kevin Haas & Milo Asher, Kevin Haas & Noah Maxwell, Noah Maxwell & Milo Asher





	It Was All Pretend

Hours. It’s been hours that Noah has been walking up this damned tower. It seems no matter how hard he tries, he can’t get to the top. A few steps up, no progress. One step down, he’s at the start again. It’s inferrating. But… someway, somehow, Noah makes it to the top. But the person he’s looking for isn’t there. Noah hears someone say his name and he turns towards the sound. Observer runs across the boardwalk while laughing. Noah growls.

“Come back here!” He starts to go down the stairs again. And he goes down them. And he goes down them. And he goes down them. They’re never ending. He is now in the same exact position he was when coming up. A few steps down, he makes no progress. One step up, and he starts over. He goes down those steps for hours and hours. It messes with Noah’s head, but he knows he can take this. He knows that this is only meant to break him, but he won’t break. Not yet at least.

At some point, Noah gives up and goes back up to the top. There he spots a fortune and runs over to it, hopeful that it could mean something. As Noah reads it, he can hear the journal calling him from below. It says it misses him. It wants Noah to come down and get it. It may not be real. Noah is going to take that chance. It doesn’t look like it’s too far down after all. Noah climbs up into the railing of the tower, planning on jumping. But then, the journal starts to scream warnings at Noah. Warnings that he is coming. Noah glances back behind him just in time to see Observer pushing Noah off.

A seven year old Noah falls onto the mulch floor of the playground. Noah breaks down crying. Ow. He got hurt. : (

A kid with glasses, maybe only a few years older than Noah, looks down from the roof of the playground. “Noah!” The kid climbs down off the playground.

Another kid, holding a journal, rushes over to Noah as well. “Kevin! Look what you did!”

The kid with glasses, Kevin, is over next to Noah in an instant. “I didn’t mean to!!” Tears pooled in Kevin’s eyes. Oh no! He accidentally hurt his friend! Kevin reaches down next to Noah. “Come on! You need Ms.Nurse!” Kevin helps Noah up.

Noah leans against Kevin. Noah does big hurt right now.

The kid with a journal glances at the childcare center. “I’ll go get Ms.Nurse so we can meet in middle!” The kid rushes off.

“Please go fast Milo!” Kevin calls out to the kid, Milo.

Milo nods and does a big speed.

Kevin looks over at Noah. “It’s gonna be okay Noah. We just gotta go a few steps…” Kevin walks Noah inside of the childcare center and to the nurse’s office. However, when the two go in, no one is there. Milo must’ve already gotten her. 

Kevin sits Noah down in a chair. “Okay, you stay there! I’ll go get Ms.Nurse!”

Noah nods and wipes his eyes. He huuurts. : (

Kevin turns and leaves. He has to find help for his friend after all!

Noah is left alone. Hm… how could this fit into their game?


End file.
